Shadows From The Past
by FlamingSkullTigress
Summary: When Phoebe Halliwell met Cole Turner it was love at first sight, unawhere that Cole was actually a demon until later, Phoebe still loved him anyway. Soon after getting married, Phoebe becomes pregnant with the source's heir. However, what no anticipated was that the child had survived after believed to have been vanquished. Will Phoebe finally meet her long-lost son?
1. Pologue

Prologue - A new lease on life

It has been ten years since Phoebe had married Cole and had been renounced as Queen of the Underworld. She had given up on loving Cole after many times he's lied to her, especially since his bigest lie to her was that he had been possessed by the Source of all Evil, which whom the Charmed Ones had vanquished numerous times before.

Shortly after Phoebe discovered she was pregnant, she joined Cole as his Queen of the Underworld. During this time, the Seer fed her tonics that were supposed to be good for the child, though in reality were designed to destroy its soul.

When Phoebe discovered the tonics were poisonous, she stopped drinking them. She later rejoined her sisters and vanquished Cole as she realized she could not be evil and remain at his side. After Cole had been vanquished, the unborn child became increasingly violent and hateful.

He was then stolen from Phoebe's womb by the Seer, who proclaimed the child had always been hers because she planned his conception. However, upon becoming the new Source, the Seer was overwhelmed by the power of the child and was vanquished as a result.

It was long believed that the child had died as well, though he was actually transferred into the womb of another witch named Patience Russell (A witch that Prue's soul had taken over) and gave birth to the child that she eventually named Warren on Febuary 2nd 2003 (the same day as Wyatt was born) on the day of his birth, Patience discovered that unlike his cousin Wyatt, who was the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, making him the most powerful force of good ever, There was another prophecy foretelling of another child to be born on the same day, prophesied as the Twice-Cursed Child, making Warren the most powerful force of evil ever.

Over time Warren grew up believing that Patience was his true mother, and was completly unawhere of his true biological nature, until the very night he began to discover his powers...

Authors Note: I realise this is a short chapter, but i promise it will get better as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story involves an Oc Character that I created named Warren, who Phoebe will soon discover is the long lost child that she had with Cole who was thought to have been destroyed nearly eleven years before. How will Phoebe react to this, and how will the Charmed Ones react to this new threat of power that could pose as a potential danger not just to Wyatt but the the entire Halliwell family line?

Chapter 1 - Can you Keep a Secret?

Patience hummed softly as she kept herself busy around the house. She was busy putting up protection amulets among other trinkets when she heard the door open with a slight creak. She turned her head and her eyes widdened as she saw someone that she reconized, or at least her soul did but yet still she decided to play dumb and prented she didn't know who she was staring at, Which happened to be none other then Cole Turner, who had risen once again from the dephs of hell.

"I know who you are." He said as he approached her. Patience avoided his gaze and continued to keep herself busy, acting like he wasn't there. That irritated Cole, and he hated to be irritated. "Don't ignore me." He replied with a growl. "We're closed." Patience said quickly still avoiding him. "Please leave now." "Give it up already," Cole said now beginning to get seriously pissed off. "You can't fool me Prue, playing dumb won't work with me, so you might as well give it before I decide to kill you." Patience gasped and felt as a searing pain shoot through her. It was as if her soul had been tearing away at her, and she gasped as she looked at Cole before nearly falling to her knees before he caught her.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, regaining her strength as Cole helped her to her feet again. "Did Phoebe send you?" Cole shook his head. "I'm here on behalf of you mother and grandmother." "I'm not going back," She said determind. "Prue, you can't fight your destiny," Cole began by she cut him off. "Don't you dare start with the whole destiny crap with me Cole! I can't go back with my sisters okay? it's over, the Charmed Ones have been Reconsituted and they don't need me anymore."

"It's not over," Cole said as Patience turned away from him. "Prue, acording to your grandmother, the prophecy wasn't ment for Piper, Phoebe and Paige, it was ment for just the three of you, the power wasn't ment to transfer to anyone else, which means that weither you like it or not, you still have a connection to you family line, which includes a connection to your sisters."

"Our Ancestor didn't prophecise a Power of Four, If the four of us were to ever unite, it would make all of us stronger, more then likely weaken the Charmed Ones and could potentially be catastrofic." Patience then looked at him again and said, "Please Cole, in order to keep my family safe, you have to keep my secret. You can't tell anyone that I'm alive, not even Piper or Phoebe."

Cole nodded his head and said, "I don't think that you hiding out is a good idea, but there's another reason why I needed to find you." "Which involves?" Patience asked, until she was inturuped by a young boy's voice. "Mom? what's going on?" "I came here to tell you some news about your son." Cole said quietly so that only Patience could hear him. Patience glared at Cole, then turned back to her son and said, "He's an old family friend sweetie, go finish your homework now." Warren headed up the stairs of the house toward his room, and once he was out of sight, Patience turned to him. "What do you know?" She asked.

"You can't protect him forever," Cole said leaning in close to her. "Don't Threaten him." She said with a growl of anger. "The Source will discover he's alive sooner or later, and you don't have the power to stop that from happening." "I'll find away to protect him, I've done it before when I bound his powers when he was born, and I'll continue to protect him until the day I die again." Cole began to get irritated again and he forcebly grabbed a hold of her and slammed her hard against the wall, causing Patience to gasp in pain.

"Do you have a damn death wish?!" he snarled in anger. "You can't go against the Source by yourself it's suicide!" Patience groaned against Cole's grasp and tried to focus her powers, but he overpowered her. "That boy is the heir and key to the Source's power, and without your sisters Prue, you won't stand a chance. Do you really want to die a second time?!" Patience glared at him and channeld her power sending Cole flying away from her. He cried out as he fell against the wall. "That's a chance I'm willing to take." She said with a sharp tone in her voice. "If protecting my son from the Source means I have to relive death a second time, then so be it. Now get the hell out of here before I vanquish your sorry ass." Cole shimmered out, and Patience let out a sigh of relief, completly unawhere that Warren had overheard everything...

Too be continued. So Prue's alive now, and has a son who's the vessel for the Source, What more could go wrong? stay tuned to find out more...


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This story involves an Oc Character that I created named Warren, who Phoebe will soon discover is the long lost child that she had with Cole who was thought to have been destroyed nearly eleven years before. How will Phoebe react to this, and how will the Charmed Ones react to this new threat of power that could pose as a potential danger not just to Wyatt but the the entire Halliwell family line?

Prevously on Charmed - "That boy is the heir and key to the Source's power, and without your sisters Prue, you won't stand a chance. Do you really want to die a second time?!" Patience glared at him and channeld her power sending Cole flying away from her. He cried out as he fell against the wall. "That's a chance I'm willing to take." She said with a sharp tone in her voice. "If protecting my son from the Source means I have to relive death a second time, then so be it. Now get the hell out of here before I vanquish your sorry ass." Cole shimmered out, and Patience let out a sigh of relief, completly unawhere that Warren had overheard everything...

Chapter 2 - An Old Enemy Returns

"No...No..." Wyatt moaned as he tossed and turned in his sleep. His mind was restless and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the nightmare out of his head. It was the same one he had ben having for about a week now, and he was to scared to mention it to his parents because of how overprotective his mother was, not to mention that his father was now a mortal and would probably more then likely try to put himself in harms way to protect his family. Wyatt couldn't bare it if something terrible happened to his parents, especially not at his expense, it was too much for him to handle.

The nightmare grew worse, and what Wyatt saw next he couldn't believe it. It was as if somehow his subcontious had read his mind and knew that somehow someway something terrible was going to happen to his family. He saw an older version of himself, most likely in his early twenties standing next to an older man probably the same age as his father wearing long black robes like the ones he had seen other professors wear at Magic School.

He saw both of them standing in the midst of ruined Manor. The entire house had been completly bown to bits, with pieces of debris still falling everywhere. The bodies of all his family members laid all around them, including both his uncles, his father, and his brother Chris and his sister Melinda. His aunts and mother were still alive however much to Wyatt's relief. His future self obvioulsy wasn't to thrilled with the fact that they were still alive though.

"Kill them Wyatt." He heard the other man's deep voice say to him. "Claim the power which was rightfully yours. Claim your birthright." Wyatt then watched in horror as his future self used his telekinetic abilities to lift up both his aunt's and began to strangle them with his power. "NO! WYATT PLEASE STOP THIS!" He heard his mother's pleads and momentarily stopped strangeling Phoebe and Paige, but yet still held them high into the air. "It's too late to save me mother." He said as his blue eyes flashed with menacing evil. "You knew all along it would come to this sooner or later. Guess you should've killed me when you had the chance."

Piper shook her head. "That's Ridiculous Wyatt, your my son!" She cried out. "I could never bring myself to hurt you." Wyatt turned his gaze to the man standing behind him and said, "Gideon, should I spare her?" _Gideon?_ Wyatt thought in confusion. _As in Dad's old mentor? What the heck is going on?! Dad killed him years ago! _"Eleminate Them." Gideon's voice echoed deep within Wyatt's head, and he desperatly treid to will himself awake from the horrible nightmare, but his mind wouldn't let him. It felt like a bad omen was about to occur and that he had to see the nightmare thorugh to the end in order to wake up no matter how bad or horrifying it was.

"No..." He moaned as he watched his future self telekinetically snap both Phoebe and Paige's necks and both their bodies fell to the ground in a heap. His future self then walked over toward his mother, who was now on her knees beside her sisters's dead bodies sobbing uncontrollably. His cold blue eyes stared at her as he telekinetically summoned the sword Excalibur, which appeared in his hands in a swirl of blue and white light orbs. "No..." Wyatt moaned still trying to wake himeself up. "Not Mom."

His future self simply stared down at her and as she looked up at him and saw the Excalibur sword in his hands, Wyatt could see the sorrow in her face slowly beginning to turn into depression. "How could this happpen?" She muttered to herself. "Where did I go wrong? How could I have been such a terrible mother?" Wyatt glared at her and swung the blade in his hand ready to strike. "Don't worry about a thing mother." He said coldly. "You'll soon join the rest of the family." Piper gasped and her brown eyes welled up with tears of fear. Wyatt, please don't do this. I'm begging you." "Begging won't save you mother." He said as he prepared to thrust the blade into her.

"No." Wyatt Moaned in horror. He couldn't believe this was happening. How could he kill anyone, especially his own mother? The very person who brought him into this world? It was unbelievable. "Say hello to dad for me." His future self said menacingly as he thrust the blade into her abdomen. Piper gasped in pain as she took a glance at her eldest son before falling to the ground beside her two sisters. "Wyatt...why?" She gasped drawing shuddering breaths as the pain ravaged through her body. "What happened to my sweet innocent baby boy?"

Wyatt's future self chuckled evily. "Your sweet innocent boy grew up and realised his place in this world is what happened mother." He said coldy as he bent down beside her, with the Excalibur blade still in hand. "Guess the Elders were right after all," He said as he saw his mother's lips slowly beginning to turn blue. "Maybe you and dad shouldn't have been together in the first place." Piper gasped in agony as the pain continued to ravage throughout her body and she could suddenly feel herself growing cold and she kew this time that death was permant for her. This time she would not survive because no one would heal her. "Wyatt...I-I L-love y-you." She stammered as she now struggled to breath as blood slowly began to fill up in her lungs, and her eyes began to turn glassy and lifeless, and with her final breath she uttered, "I-I'm s-sorry I-I f-failed y-you a-as y-your m-mother." And just like that the entire Halliwell family was gone. All of them dead except for one. Wyatt Halliwell, who was not only the cause of the massacure, but also the last remaining survivor.

"NOOOO!" Wyatt screamed as he finally jolted himself awake and telekinetically caused his entire room to shake with shuch sheer force that it caused the entire house to rumble which he knew had awoken his parents. "Wyatt? sweetie, are you alright?" Piper asked frantically as she ran into the room, with Leo following closely behind her. "What's the matter son?" Leo asked as Piper gently felt his forehead. "Sweetie, your burning up!" She exclaimed with concern as she gently pulled her hand away. "Are you sick sweetheart?" Wyatt didn't reply. He was in toomuch shock from the nightmare to try and relive it. His breahting gre ragged and he suddnely felt like he couldn't breath. "Easy sweetheart," Piper said gently. "Your okay, it's alright. Take it easy. I'll get you some water." Piper then left the room to go downstairs to the kitchen while Leo stayed in the room with him.

"What's the matter son?" Leo asked as he sat down on the bed next to Wyatt. "Was it the same nightmare again?" Wyatt gasped and looked up at his father. "How did you know?" "I'm your father." Leo said with a smile. "I know these things." Wyatt took in a deep shuddering breath as he said, "The nightmare was worse dad. I killed our entire family." Leo wrapped his arms around Wyatt and gently pulled him close to him. "That's ridiculous. You don't have a mean bone in your body son." Wyatt's eyes filled with tears as he pulled away from his father and said, "He's back dad. Gideon's still alive." Leo gasped angrilly and his blue eyes which matched Wyatt's flared with such intense anger, that Wyatt was terrified that he was about to do something reckless. "Damn it!" Leo mutered to himself. "If only I still had my powers." "Dad, you can't go after him again!" Wyatt begged. "Please, I don't want the nightmare to come true!" He sobbed and Leo held him close again. "The Elders are right." Wyatt sobbed. "I should've never been born." "Don't say that son." Leo said soothingly. Nothing is going to happen to you or any of us. I'm going to make sure of it. I'm going to do what ever it takes to makes sure Gideon dosn't come anywhere near you. I promise." Wyatt gasped as he then rembered his mother's final words to him from the nightmare. _"I-I'm s-sorry I-I f-failed y-you a-as y-your m-mother." "_I have to stop this from happening." He muttered to himself. "I have to protect my family. No matter what the cost. I won't be the one responsible for their deaths. Not now not ever."

Too be continued...Chapter 3 comming soon. What do you think so far?


End file.
